jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Prezent Nocnej Furii/Scenariusz
Czkawka: To jest Berk. Klimat rzekomo łagodny, słońce ponoć rozpieszcza, a mróz i tak gryzie w kark. Z większych rozrywek mamy jedno święto, zwane świętem Snoggletoga. Czemu akurat Snoggletoga? Nikt nie wie. Ale wojna się skończyła, żyjemy ze smokami w zgodzie, więc tegoroczny Snoggletog zapowiada się zacnie i pamiętnie. Czkawka: Ło… dobra, dobra. Już, już… wstaję. Aach. No, niecierpliwcu ty, dzień dobry. Aciaciaciecie. Tak ci się chce latać, że musisz budzić mnie z samego ranaaa… Ach , ta noga. Nie, nic się nie stało, żyję. Tak, tak, zaraz pójdziemy polatać. No fuu, no weź… Ach… Szczerbatek. To co? Poszalejemy trochę?! Łuuhuhuhu! Pięknie! Spróbujemy?! Szykuj się. Ha! Tak jest! Udało się! Wikingowa 1: Lepiej? Pyskacz: Tak, tak. Nie, nie, trochę wyżej, jeśli łaska. Wikingowa 1: Tak? Pyskacz: Tak. Ha, idealnie. Wikingowa 1: Super! Dziecko: Raa! Hahaha! Śledzik: Ale ją nastraszyłeś. Astrid: Wichura gotowa? Ach! Stoick: Żesz na brodę Odyna, Wikingowie świętują ze smokami. Przodkowie by się przekręcili. Pyskacz: Do reszty zdziczeliśmy, co? Stoick: Hahahahaha. Ludzie! Ludzie moi kochani! Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia. Pokój na mojej wyspie Berk. Szykuje się święto jakiego świat jeszcze nie widział. Wikingowie: Hahahahaha! Stoick: Co jest? Pyskacz: Na Thora, co tu się…? Sączysmark: Wracaj! Gdzie ty znowu lecisz?! Śledzik: Och! Sztukamięs! Wiking 2: Ej, wracajcie. Astrid: Gdzie jest Czkawka? Czkawka: I jak, zmęczony? Może chcesz jeszcze raz? Aa! Aaa! Aa! Ach! Ała, mój hełm! Aaaa! Szczerbatek! Nie, nie, nie, nie. Proszę cię, nie, nie. Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Czekaj chwilę! Przestań! Hełm jak hełm, nie ważne. Dzieje się coś dziwnego. Chodź, trzeba to sprawdzić. Wiking 2: Co to ma znaczyć? Gdzie się wybierasz? Astrid: Nie, nie, nie, nie. Wichurka, nie leć! Nie leć tam, proszę! Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Widziałeś? Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie one lecą? Wiking 3: Dlaczego uciekły? Wikingowa 3: O co tu chodzi? Wiking 4: No powiedz coś. Czkawka: Błagam, nie na raz. Stoick: Cisza! Dajcie dzieciakowi mówić! Dokąd poleciały te smoki? Czkawka: Ja… Ja naprawdę nie wiem. Wiking 5: Co je spłoszyło? Wiking 6: I z głowy mamy święto. Stoick: Nie biadolić. Jesteśmy wikingami, od wieków zupełnie swobodnie potrafiliśmy świętować bez smoków i nie rozumiem skąd ta nagła panika. Nie wiem czemu smoki odleciały, ale musimy wierzyć, że niebawem do nas wrócą. Rozumiemy się? Pyskacz: Rozumiemy! Jesteśmy wikingami! Jesteśmy twardzi! Przez większość czasu. Zaśpiewajmy sobie coś świątecznego. Szpadka: To było jakieś smutne. Astrid: Prawda? A tak bardzo chciałam spędzić te święta z Wichurką. Mieczyk: A ty co się tak cieszysz? Nie tęsknisz za Sztukamięsem? Śledzik: Co? A, tęsknie. Ykhm. O matko, jak ja tęsknie. To… Dobranoc. Astrid: Ha! Słuchajcie, mam pomysł. Chodźcie, wymyślimy jakieś nowe, świąteczne zwyczaje. Dobre, co? Żeby się rozweselić. Szpadka, Mieczyk i Sączysmark: Ech… Czkawka: Może to i nawet nie takie głupie? Mieczyk: Łatwo ci mówić, mądralo, bo twój smok to bez ciebie nigdzie się nie ruszy. Szpadka: Miło, co nie? Astrid: Jaczy mogel! Komu mogla?! Zapraszam na spieniony, cieplutki kuban szczęścia. O, cześć. Chcecie spróbować? Jest super, sama robiłam. Mieczyk: Ee, co tak śmierdzi? Znowu ty? Szpadka: Yyee! Astrid: Jaczy mogel! Mieczyk: Yyeee… Po jednym łyku zamogliłbym się chyba na cacy. Astrid: Czy rozumiem, że wolisz dostać w papę? Sączysmark: Kochana, pachnie wyśmienicie. Z chęcią skosztuję. Ta… Wyraźnie czuć jakiem. Śledzik: Mniam! Mieczyk: Aaa… Śledzik: Pycha! Co my tu mamy? Astrid: Ooo, spróbujesz? Super. Świąteczny napój. Sama kisiłam. Śledzik: Uuu, bo wiesz… Bo… Jakoś… Znienacka i zupełnie bez powodu mi się odechciało. Astrid: Jak chcesz. Trudno. Nie wiesz co tracisz. Czkawka na pewno wypije. Szpadka: Co ty? Płaczesz? Astrid: Czkawka? Czkawka: Jestem, jestem. Już do ciebie idę. Astrid: Proszę. Wesołych świąt. Od Astrid dla Czkawki. Czkawka: Dziękuję ci, droga pani. Astrid: A co robisz? Czkawka: No dobra… Pewnie pomyślisz, że oszalałem, ale… Mieczyk powiedział wczoraj parę słów i tak mi jakoś utkwiły. Powiedział, że Szczerbatek nie mógł polecieć z innymi, że to po prostu… nie fair. No, całą noc kombinowałem i chyba coś wymyśliłem, wiesz? Astrid: Żartujesz? Zrobiłeś mu nowy ogon? I będzie mógł latać sam, bez ciebie. Czkawka: Mhm. Astrid: Łał, ale super prezent. Czkawka: Hmhm. Astrid: A jak poleci i nie wróci? Czkawka: Mm… Astrid: A pff, co ja w ogóle gadam? Jasne, że wróci. Czkawka: Mhm. Astrid: No dobra, zostało sporo picia… Czkawka: Mhm, mhm… Astrid: …lecę częstować. Jesteś wielki! Czkawka: Ble… ble… och… blala… Mordko! Chodź, nie szalej tam! Mam coś fajnego. No, podoba się? Pewnie. No już, nie wariuj mi tu. Czekaj, wytrzymaj. Już ci zakładam. No, już. Tak, zobaczysz, to będzie naprawdę coś. No, proszę. Nie, nie, nie. Nie, czekaj! Nie machaj tak! Pokażę ci! Eech. No i co? Działa? Podoba się? Mordko? Och! Wróciłeś! Wiedziałem, że wróci… Aach! Stoick: Dzieńdoberek! Czkawka: O, tata. Cześć. Stoick: Dobrze, że nie śpisz. Nie mogę znaleźć twojego hełmu. Czkawka: Yy, hełmu? A po co? Stoick: Odyn chciał ci podrzucić niespodziankę. Czkawka: A no tak… to tak… Ja zaraz poszukam. Pięknie. Stoick: Zaczekaj. Poczekaj. No to słucham. Powiedz ojcu cocię gryzie. Czkawka: Tna… Minęły już 3 dni i wiesz… Tak po cichu liczyłem, że Szczerbatek wróci. Stoick: Na pewno poleciał do innych smoków. Czkawka: Myślisz? Ja bym tam nie był taki pewien. Stoick: Ach, synek… Jeśli kogoś kochasz, tęsknisz. Wiesz mi, wiem jak to jest. Ale są święta, dzieciaku, powinniśmy się cieszyć. Cieszyć mimo wszystko. Założę się, że Szczerbatek tego by właśnie chciał. Czkawka: Ach… Stoick: Mam rację? Czkawka: Pewnie tak. Stoick: Właśnie. Czkawka: Ych! Stoick: A teraz leć po hełm. Dość smutków, są święta, na Thora. Czkawka: Ach… Hm… Aa! Śledzik: Aa! Czkawka: Ach… Śledzik: Ach… Czkawka: O, nieźle zgłodniałeś. Tyle ryb, że można by smoka wykarmić. Śledzik: Hahaha. Taa… Smoka wykarmić. Hehe. Czkawka: Aaaa! Ach! Sztukamięs! Astrid: Ał! Czkawka? Co tu się dzieje?! Czkawka: Nie mam bladego POJĘCIA! Śledzik: Sztukamięs! A ja ci przyniosłem rybki! Hej! Ale jak on tak mógł? Astrid: Jak on mógł, się pytasz? Uwięziłeś własnego smoka! Śledzik: Nie mów tak, nie uwięziłem. Mieczyk: Yy, słuchajcie… Astrid: Dlaczego ci zwiał, jak tylko miał okazję, co?! Śledzik: Oj, ale na 75 procent chciał zostać, wiesz? Mieczyk: Ej! Śledzik: Łohoho. Zakopał sobie skałki na kolację. Szpadka: Ale z ciebie baran, to nie skałki. Twój smoczek złożył jaja. Astrid: O rany. Słuchajcie, pewnie dlatego odleciały. Żeby złożyć jaja. Śledzik: Ale chłopcy nie składają jaj. Szpadka: Ta, a może ten twój chłopiec to jednak dziewczynka, co? Śledzik: No proszę, to w sumie nawet wiele wyjaśnia. Astrid: Hej! Bo cała wioska tęskni za smokami… Sączysmark: O nie, zaczyna się. Astrid: O, jaki ja mam pomysł. Patrzcie. Oto nasza nowa świąteczna tradycja. Aa, to się ludziska ucieszą. Śledzik: Łohehe. Czkawka: Och! Sztukamięs, gdzie ty mnie porywasz? Ach! Ooo! Wyście tu uciekły, żeby złożyć jaja. Jej. Heh. Ech. Aaa… Oooch. Śmieszny. Yy, czekaj, czekaj. Jeszcze jedno. Łaa! Tak jak na to patrzę, niegłupio, że uciekły. Sączysmark: Hehe… Mieczyk: Hehehe… Astrid: I co nie, że super pomysł? Śledzik: Aha. Jak się obudzą, będzie taka niespodzianka. Ał! Sączysmark: Niespodzianka! Śledzik: Ach! Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Ooch. Astrid: Te jaja… wybuchają? Te jaja wybuchają! Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam. Szpadka: Booombaaa! Mieczyk: Łał! Sączysmark: No, taki pomysł to się chwali. Stoick: Ach! Co, do Thora, tu się wyprawia?! Astrid: Jaja wybuchają. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Szczerbek! Gdzie ty jesteś, mordko? Hakokieł! Wichura! Ohoho. Tak się cieszę, że jesteście. Cieszę się. Cieszę. Wichura, ty masz… młode! Oo, jakie słodkie. Ile malutkich maluchów. Hehehe. Poleciałyście zrobić sobie własne, że tak powiem… święto. A ja chyba powinienem wracać do siebie. No, to jak będzie, przyjacielu? Podrzuciłbyś mnie do domu? Jak załatwicie swoje sprawy, widzimy się na Berk! Trzymajcie się! O nie… Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. No brawo. Tak było miło i musiałeś popsuć. Skoro już musicie lecieć… Dacie radę. O masz, no tak to się nie uda. Hm… Ej, czekajcie. Chyba mam pomysł. Stoick: Ach, przyjacielu. Katastrofa, a nie święto. Pyskacz: Przestań, nie jest tak źle. Stoick: Nie jest źle? Wioska zrujnowana, smoki poleciały sobie w najlepsze… Nie oszukujmy się, ten Snoggletog to całkowita… A na co ci ludzie się tak gapią? Co tam się dzieje? A to nie Czkawka? Astrid:' Czkawka i smoki! Wikingowie: O rany. Smoki wróciły! Ale numer! Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Aach! Astrid: Wichura! Wróciłaś! Ty… Jakie ty masz maluchy. Stoick: Hahaha. Brawo, dzieciaku. Czkawka: Tak. Dzięki. Hehe. Stoick: Halo, ludzie! Wszyscy na smoki! Zapraszam na ucztę! Nareszcie mamy co świętować! Śledzik: Najpiękniejsze święta na świecie. Uhuhu. Jaki śliczny maluch. Jestem sobie maluch. Wikingowa 4: Śliczne to to. Astrid: Słuchaj. Wiem, że wszyscy mają smoki i na pewno ci teraz strasznie przykro i w ogóle. Ale zrobiłeś coś naprawdę genialnego, wiesz? Dziękuję. Czkawka: Astrid, gdzie jest Szczerbatek? Astrid: Naprawdę nie wiem. Wikingowa 5: Patrzcie, patrzcie. Astrid: Łał. Biedaku. Z tym twoim Szczerbatkiem to rozpacz. Bo patrz. Wszędzie smoki, wszyscy mają smoki, a ty… A ty nie masz. Czkawka: Dzięki, świetna przyjaciółka z ciebie. Naprawdę. Ech. Szczerbatek! Cześć, mordko! Stoick: Ahaha. Pyskacz: Wodzu. Czkawka: Brzydki smok. Bardzo brzydki smok. Okropnie mnie nastraszyłeś. Nigdy więcej masz mnie tak nie zostawiać. Co ty tak tam międlisz? Astrid i Sączysmark: Yyeee… Śledzik, Szpadka i Mieczyk: Yyeee… Mieczyk: Hehehehe. 'Czkawka: Ohohaha. Jak miło, hełm się znalazł. Ej! Znalazłeś hełm, mordko! Dlatego uciekłeś. Jak tak, to dziękuję. Niesamowity jesteś. 'Stoick: Hahaha. Pyskacz: Haha. Mieczyk: Haha! Astrid: Wesolego Snoggletoga ! 'Czkawka: Haach. Idę, idę, czekaj! Już, już lecimy. Chciałem tylko… A po co to powyciągałeś? Przecież możesz już latać sam. No chodź, do roboty. Jak zawsze… musisz się wygłupiać. Przestań, masz świetny ogon. Mordko… Nie rób! Przestań! No zostaw! Rozwalisz! Czkawka: Na Berk zima trwa niemal cały rok. Jak się raz porządnie chwyci, za nic nie chce puścić. Czasem coś potrafi jednak rozgrzać przemarznięte serce wikinga. Czkawka: Dobra nasza. Gotowy? Iiihaaa! Czkawka: I co? Mówiłem, że to nie będzie zwykłe święto? W tym roku dałem przyjacielowi genialny prezent. Czkawka: Łuuhuuu! Czkawka: A on dał mi lepszy. Kategoria:Scenariusze